Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device for emitting or directing heat to a different area and a backlight unit comprising thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, with the development of the information society, requirements for display devices for displaying images have been increased in various forms. Recently, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode display device (OLED) have been utilized.
Among the display devices, the LCD displays an image by adjusting light transmittance of a liquid crystal by using an electric field. To this end, the LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal cells are aligned in a matrix form and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
Further, the LCD receives light through a backlight unit, and in the backlight unit, heat is generated due to light and thus, the generated heat needs to be emitted or directed to the outside.
In order to remove the heat generated in the backlight unit or redirect the generated heat to the outside or to another area, various mechanical heat emitting means (i.e., heat directing means) have been developed, but it is inconvenient to install the heat emitting means and there are many disadvantages due to mechanical features. Further, even in the LCD connected with the backlight unit, the heat is generated, and thus, a structure for emitting various heat generated in the display device to the outside is required. However, when a size of a bezel is increased due to the heat emitting device, the size of the entire display device is increased.
Therefore, a technique of reducing or maintaining the size of the display device while efficiently emitting the heat generated in the display panel to the outside is required.